To Feel Safe
by lxwkl31
Summary: Picks up right after Isaac comes to Scott to ask if he could stay and continues after. Contains mostly Isaac and Scott with minor characters popping in.
1. Chapter 1

"Is everything ok, what happened?" Scott got up from his desk and rushed over to Isaac.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just some problems with Derek. Don't Worry about it," Isaac was still trying to work out what had just happened. Derek had thrown him out of his home, had thrown a glass at him like he was a stray animal that had wandered in off the street. In that moment Isaac had flashes of his previous life. He had the instantaneous feeling of being with his father again and fear had gripped him. Once again, Isaac felt worthless and alone. "Could I just, maybe, stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Scott took hold of Isaac's suitcase and laid it on his bed. "Do you need any clothes? These look a little wet," Scott said with a nervous laugh.

Isaac was still standing in the same spot since he walked in. "No, I should be fine. They're not too bad," Isaac said with a small smile. He knew he could count on Scott. When Isaac left Derek's apartment he was lost. He didn't know where he could go. Scott seemed the obvious choice but with the confusion Scott has been causing him he wasn't sure if it would be wise. Scott had an unusual effect on Isaac. He stirred something in him that he didn't think was possible with someone as broken as he was. Is.

"Isaac. They're all wet. I'll give you something to wear while we get 'em dried," Scott walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and some basketball shorts and laid them on the bed. Isaac pulled off his shirt and handed it to Scott.

Isaac looked at Scott. "Thank you for this. I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Scott looked up at Isaac. "You always have a place to go. My door's always open," Scott smiled and left the room.

Isaac pulled on the shirt and shorts. The shirt was a plain white cotton shirt and was a little snug but it fit ok. The black shorts, however, barely reached his knees.

Isaac sat down on the bed. Ever since he was a kid Isaac had trust issues. He kept people at arm's length and never let anyone get close to him. He was so… controlled and alone that he knew nothing else. His father made sure of it. Even after he was gone, that feeling persisted. It was second nature, what else could he do? But there was something about Scott that made him forget about that. He trusts him. He doesn't know why, but he does. It's natural. Scott makes it easy.

Scott returns with a glass of water and in pj's. "I thought you might need something to drink. To relax a little."

Scott hands Isaac the water. "Thanks, my mouth's pretty dry," Isaac takes a sip or two and sets the glass on the side table.

Scott sits down on the bed next to Isaac, "So what happened?"

"I don't really know. Derek just threw me out with some excuse about his sister and how it wouldn't work out with both of us there," Isaac looked down at his hands. "When I tried to get him to let me stay he threw a glass at me."

When Isaac looked back up Scott was looking at him. In his eyes Isaac could see genuine empathy.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry Isaac."

"No, it's fine. I grew up with that kind of thing happening all the time," In that moment, with the rain outside and sitting on Scott's bed, Isaac decided to finally open up. "My father was….. he wasn't the best. Or even average, really. He… he hit me, sometimes." Isaac looked back down at his hands again, unable to look at Scott. "I guess when my brother died he sort of lost it. He became a different person."

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Isaac. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

Isaac began to feel the sting of tears in his eyes. "He was horrible. When he died I felt almost a… a relief. That must sound pretty awful-"

"No," Scott put his other hand of Isaac jaw and turned his head up at him. "He _was _horrible, Isaac. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel that way."

A few moments passed as they just looked at each other. Isaac wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, looking away. "I'm sorry that I kind of unleashed all this on you. It's not a very guest-like thing to do."

"Hey, you can always talk to me."

Isaac looked back up at Scott. Isaac's life had been complete hell. He had no one for so long. They were sitting much closer now than when they started talking.

"Thank you," Isaac said quietly. Scott smiled and reached over and hugged him.

"You've had a rough life, Isaac. Whatever I can do to help," Scott said as they started to release each other.

They stayed closer to each other, their faces mere inches apart. Slowly, Isaac leaned in and placed his lips on Scott's, eyes closed. It was a gentle kiss, soft and intimate. After a few moments Isaac pulled away.

He looked down again. "I'm sorry-,"Isaac started to say before Scott lifted his chin again and kissed him in the same soft intimate fashion.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Scott said and smiled a small quick smile at Isaac, their faces still a few inches apart. "Come one, you need some sleep." Scott turned off the lamp on the side table and settle into bed with Isaac.

With that, Isaac wrapped his arms tightly around Scott and drifted off to sleep. At last he felt safe. At last, he felt like he belonged.

Isaac woke as the sun crept through the window. He was still holding Scott in the same position they fell asleep in. He closed his eyes again and just laid there holding Scott, letting the feeling sink in. _Last night really happened._ A smile spread across Isaac's face.

Isaac moved his lips next to Scott's ear and whispered, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Scott said as his eyes started to sleepily open. "Sleep ok?"

"The best sleep I've had in a long time," Isaac said, smiling again.

Scott turned over so he was facing Isaac. "Good," Scott smiled. "So what do you want for breakfast? I'm sure my mom can make us something good."

"Can't we just lay here for a while? Before we go back to the real world?"

Scott smiled again, "Well we could, but what if my mom walked in? Wouldn't that kind of confuse things? She thinks I'm still hung up on Allison."

Isaac laughed, "What better way to convince her you're not?"

Scott laughed too, "True. But I kind of like the idea of us keeping this a secret. That way it's ours and no one else's."

"So… what exactly _is _this, Scott?" Isaac felt like he was walking on egg shells.

"I don't know," Scott said with a smile. "But I like it."

Isaac smiled too, "Me too," and kissed Scott gently on the lips.

Once they were out of their pajamas and dressed they walked downstairs to find Scott's mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Oh, hello boys!" Melissa McCall said as she placed some bacon onto a plate with pancakes and scrambled eggs. "You sleep ok?"

Scott and Isaac shared a knowing glance and Scott said, "Just great, mom."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since that night. _That life changing night, _Isaac thought. That night Isaac let himself be, well, himself. He didn't want to be afraid anymore, to be alone anymore, to have a real… anchor. He spent so much time hiding who he was (in more ways than one). And Scott saved him from that. And he would forever be grateful.

The Alpha pack has been silent and there has been no sign of the twins.

Isaac walks down the street toward Scott's, now "their", home holding a small box. _I hope he likes it,_ Isaac thought as he climbed the steps and entered the house.

"Scott?! Scott, where you at?"

"Up here," Scott shouts from upstairs. Isaac walks upstairs to Scott's bedroom. He opens the door to find Scott sitting at his desk.

"Hey, how's homework going?" Isaac walks over to their bed and sits down facing Scott.

"Not too bad, where'd you go? When I got out of the shower you were gone."

Isaac stood up and walked over to Scott holding the box nervously in front of him. "I was out picking up this."

Scott looks at the small box in Isaac's hand. "What's that?" he said with a smile.

"It's a gift."

"What's the occasion? This isn't a one week anniversary thing is it? Because-"

Isaac threw up a hand, interrupting Scott, "No, nothing like that." Isaac was becoming increasingly nervous every second he stood in front of Scott. "I was thinking a lot about my life and what's important to me. And I was thinking about how much of my happiness I owe to you. When we first met we didn't exactly get along."

Scott looked down and smiled a quick smile and looked back up at Isaac.

"I never thought that one day you would occupy my every thought or that I'd be sleeping next to you every night."

"Are you going to propose to me Isaac?" Scott asked with a grin on his face.

Isaac looked down at the box and smiled. "No, but I am making you a promise." Isaac opened the small rectangular box. Inside was a black thread bracelet connected to a platinum plate. On it was the image of two wolves side-by-side on a rock and a small moon in the background.

"Isaac-" Scott started to say but Isaac interrupted him by grabbing his hand. Isaac put the bracelet on Scott's wrist.

"I want to make you a promise that I'll never let you get hurt. It's my turn to protect you. You've done so much for me in the short time that I've known you." Isaac started to feel the tears building in his eyes. "You've changed my life, Scott."

Scott could only look at Isaac, speechless.

"I used to be so… angry. I was so misguided and believed the wrong things. You showed me how to do the right thing and believe in a greater good." Isaac's tears began to fall. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough. But I'm sure as hell gonna try."

Scott started to tear up as well. He reached up and took Isaac's face in his hands. "You are every bit as good and brave as I am. You owe me nothing, Isaac." Scott looked at the bracelet. "We protect each other. We face every fight together, to the very end. Whatever that might be." Scott pulled Isaac in for a hug. "I love you Isaac," Scott said with a smile.

"I love you too, Scott." They pulled apart briefly for a kiss. "This business with the Alphas. It's going to get bad."

"Maybe," Scott said still holding Isaac. "But we'll be alright. We always are." Scott smiled but Isaac couldn't help but fear for him.

"I know. But there's a part of me that is scared to hell of losing you."

"Isaac-"

Isaac releases Scott and looks into his eyes, "Scott, you're always the hero and throw yourself in danger and that scares me. Sometimes I think that maybe I'm not strong enough to save you and be there for you." Isaac's tears began to emerge once more.

"Isaac, I can't stand by and let innocent people-"

"I know Scott, and that's one of the countless reasons I love you, but that fear is still there, in my heart. What happens when the Alphas come back? I will always be there with you but what if that's not enough, Scott?"

Scott looked Isaac in the eye, "Then at least I'll be with you."

"Promise me. Promise me that when the time comes you will be by my side when I look for you." Isaac gripped Scott's hands.

"Always," Scott said with a teary smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's for dinner?" Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen still wearing Isaac's bracelet.

"Well, I thought we'd go out! That ok with you?"

Scott was getting tired of hiding their relationship and Isaac could see it. Isaac was on board when Scott wanted to keep their relationship a secret but it was clear Scott doubted his decision. Ever since a week ago when Isaac made his promise Scott wanted to fully commit to Isaac.

"That'd be great! Where we going," Scott asked with an excited smile.

"Where do you want to go?" Isaac asked.

"How about a club? I know a great one, we'd fit right in. Stiles and I went once-"

"A club?" Isaac wasn't sure about this. He went to a club with Scott once all that happened was he got stabbed.

"Don't worry there won't be any homicidal supernaturals there," Scott walked up to Isaac and planted a peck on his lips. "At least I hope not," Scott said with a wide grin and started walking toward the door.

"That's not funny, I almost died last time!" Isaac said playfully.

They pulled up the club and Isaac spotted the rainbow flag. "A gay club? You're really committing to this aren't you," Isaac said as they walked toward the door.

"One hundred percent," Scott said with a wink. Isaac could help but blush as they neared the door.

Inside the place was alive with music and people. Loud music was playing and people were dancing everywhere under a maze of flashing lights of multiple colors. _Please let this night go better than last time,_ Isaac thought as Scott dragged him to the dance floor.

Scott pulled Isaac's body close to his. So close not even paper could have come between them. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck and began grinding on Isaac's body. Isaac put his hands on Scott's waist and closed his eyes, the music's pounding bass and being surrounding by dancing bodies made it easy to completely blocking everything out and feel Scott on him. Scott lifted his head and kissed Isaac, his tongue entering Isaac's mouth and vice versa. Isaac bite Scott's lip as he pulled away to see Scott looking at him with eyes full of desire. _This was a really good idea,_ Isaac thought.

Isaac turned Scott around and buried his face in Scott's neck kissing and biting, making Scott lifted his head in pleasure still grinding. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and Isaac was enjoying every second of this.

"How about we get a drink?" Isaac shouted over the music into Scott's ear.

"Now?" Scott asked with a sly smile.

"We'll come back," Isaac replied with a smile of his own.

They walked over to the crowded bar and ordered two cokes.

"Having fun?" Scott asked.

"Definitely! Much better than last time." Isaac said, laughing.

When their drinks arrived they turned around in their chairs to observe the club. There were people still dancing. Many men dancing more… provocatively than Isaac and Scott were. _That'd be fun to try,_ Isaac thought as he saw a man do a rather dexterous move with his leg. When the man's face became visible Isaac almost chocked. "Scott, Danny's here!"

"What?" Scott looked where Isaac pointed and they both turned quickly toward the bar.

"What do we do?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know-"

"Wow. This is kind of surprising. Yet kind of not."

When they turned around Danny was standing there. He was wearing a low cut blue v-neck and jeans.

"Hey Danny, how are you?" Scott asked nervously.

"I guess you've found a new boy dance with, eh Scott?" Danny said playfully.

Isaac knew what Danny was referring to. Scott had snuck into a school dance and Coach Finstock almost kicked him out until Scott grabbed Danny and started dancing. Coach didn't want to risk looking like a homophobe.

"Yup! We were actually just leaving, come one Isaac," Scott said hurriedly.

Isaac downed his coke and followed Scott out the door. "Well that was…. actually pretty predictable. Do you think Danny will say anything?"

Scott stopped and looked at Isaac. "Danny's a good guy. I don't think he will."

"And what if he did? Would you be ok with that?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause before Scott spoke, "What's not to be ok with?" Scott smiled and gave Isaac a hug. "I'm not ashamed of you or scared what people would think. Besides, I don't think anyone would really care, actually. Look at Danny, he's gay and he's the most popular kid at school."

Isaac laughed, "Good point." Isaac took Scott's hand in his. "Come on. Let's go home, I've got something I want to try out," Isaac said with a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isaac, wake up!" Scott whispered lying next to Isaac facing him, gently stroking his cheek with his left hand. Isaac slowly opened his eyes. It was nearly dark out; outside the window Isaac could see the sun almost setting with a hue of blue and orange. Scott was dressed in a dark green v-neck, a jacket, and jeans. _What's happening right now?_ Isaac thought.

"Scott, what time is it?" Isaac said with a sleepy smile.

"It's seven-thirty." Isaac was still napping and recovering from their trip to the gay club the night before. "I thought you could go somewhere with me," Scott got up out of the bed still looking at Isaac sprawled on the bed in the clothes Scott had given him that first night. They were Scott's and Isaac liked the feeling of having Scott so close.

"Oh, and where would that be?"

"Well that's just gonna have to be a surprise, won't it?" Scott said with a playful smile.

Isaac couldn't say no to Scott, _Why does he even ask?_ Isaac thought. "Alright, let me get dressed."

Scott's smile grew even wider, "Great! I'll be downstairs." With that, Scott left.

_What's he planning?_ Isaac thought.

After Isaac threw on a pair of dark jeans and a grey sweatshirt he headed downstairs. Scott was waiting by the door.

"Lookin' good!" Scott said smiling. _Always smiling. _

"Do you think?" Isaac struck a pose on the staircase. Hand on hip, head tilted down and a broody look on his face.

"I'm having trouble keeping it in my pants," Scott said jokingly. "Come on or we'll be too late!"

Isaac descended the stairs quickly. "Late for what?"

"Ah, ah!" Scott said, pointing a finger into the air. "Spoilers!"

Isaac followed Scott outside into the crisp late afternoon air. They climbed onto Scott's bike, Isaac holding Scoot tightly around the waist, and set off down the road. _Where's he talking me? _They went across town. The streets were relatively bare with little to no cars on the road. Scott pulled onto a side road that took them up into the hills. Soon they were surrounded by forest. Tall trees lined the path and Isaac could hear the birds and animals scurrying in between the foliage. _This is beautiful, _Isaac thought. He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face and through his hair. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky.

"We're almost there," Scott shouted.

They made a quick turn onto an even smaller path through some trees. After a few minutes they came out of the thick woods and into a small clearing overlooking the city. Isaac could only stare. _Beautiful. _

Isaac hopped off the bike and Scott followed suit. Scott took Isaac's hand and led him to a small area of rock that hung off the side of the cliff. On it, Isaac could see a large blanket, a few pillows, a couple of baskets and a cooler. Isaac stopped. Scott continued and stood next to the blanket.

Isaac looked from the blanket to Scott. "A picnic? Did you do this while I was asleep?" Isaac was beside himself, a large smile creeping on his face.

Scott only smile. "Sorry I dragged out of bed. I wanted to do this with the sunset."

"No..," Isaac said. "Don't worry about it. This is… amazing!" Isaac walked toward Scott and hugged him. "What did I do to deserve this?" Isaac wondered aloud.

Scott made a short laugh, "Good question."

When they parted Isaac stared into Scott's eyes and paused a moment.

"I love you," Isaac said quietly, still smiling.

"I love you too."

They sat down on the blanket and cracked open everything Scott had set up: sandwiches, cold water bottles, Coke, chips, green grapes, PBJ's, green and red apples, and more.

"You did all this yourself?" Isaac asked.

"Not exactly," Scott said. "My mom helped me with the peanut butter and jelly."

_Of course._ Scott had told his mother of their relationship after they came home late last night and was confronted at the door. She was clearly worried about we're they'd been.

"Where the hell have you two been? When I came home you were gone!" Melissa McCall said frantically.

"We just went out for a bit! Nothing life-threatening or anything," Scott said, trying to calm her down.

When she wouldn't, Scott gave up and told her the truth: that he and Isaac were together and have been for a little while now.

Melissa sat there, seemingly stunned. "I knew it," was all she said.

Scott was truly stunned. "Wait… you knew? How?"

"Well, it's been over a month, Scott, and neither one of you have ever asked to get another bed for Isaac. The dots kind of connect themselves."

After they were done eating Scott and Isaac inched up and sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, side-by-side. Isaac stared out over Beacon Hills. "The city's beautiful from up here," Isaac said quietly.

"I know. It looks almost normal, doesn't it?" Scott said, resting his head on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac laid his head on Scott's and took his right hand in his left.

By now the sun was almost gone under the horizon; only a light orange hue remained in the dark blue sky.

They sat there, together, quietly until the sky grew dark. Once the star dotted the sky they returned to the blankets and pillows and laid down, Scott under Isaac's arm.

"I wish we could be here forever," Isaac said. "I wish we could stay here and not go back and deal with all the crap that gets thrown at us."

"Me too. I'd stay here forever if I could," Scott said as he tightened around Isaac. "But life doesn't work like that."

"I know," Isaac said quietly, as if to himself. He looked up into the sky. "There are so many stars."

"What if we could leave?" Scott asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave?" Isaac was taken by surprise. "What do you mean leave?"

Scott sat up on his right forearm and looked down at Isaac. "Leave Beacon Hills."

"Scott, I-"

"You always say how you wish you could just settle down and relax for a while without someone trying to kill you. Well….. let's do it!"

Isaac didn't know what to say. It _is_ something he's thought about. Would Scott really do it? Run away with him? "Where would we go?"

Scott smiled, "Does it matter? We can go anywhere and everywhere, Isaac."

Isaac stared at Scott for a moment. Then, gently, grasped the back of Scott's head and brought him down for a kiss. "Worth a shot, right?" Isaac said quietly, Scott inches from his face, and smiled.

"Definitely," Scott said with a small smile and gently kissed Isaac again. Scott lay back down next to Isaac and wrapped an arm over his chest. They laid there for a while, letting the small breeze blow over them.

"So how long are we planning on staying out here?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I brought a big blanket and we already have pillows. Wanna stay the night?"

Isaac was a little hesitant. "And what if we get attacked by wild animals while we're sleeping?"

Scott laughed. Isaac could feel the vibration travel through his torso where Scott lay. "We're werewolves, Isaac. We'll kick their ass!"

Isaac laughed too, "I have no doubt about that."

After that Scott pulled out the big blanket and wrapped him and Isaac up tightly.

"Good night, Isaac." Scott whispered.

"Good night, Scott." Isaac replied.

"I love you," Scott said as he closed his eyes.

"I know," Isaac said. "I love you too."

"I know," said Scott and he drifted off.

Isaac couldn't sleep. Thoughts were rushing through his head. _Did he mean what he said? Where could we go that our lives wouldn't catch up? Can we really leave Beacon Hills behind?_ Isaac couldn't imagine Scott leaving his friends and family. They meant too much to him and Isaac couldn't let him do that.

After finally settling himself Isaac was able to sleep. When he woke he found himself wrapped around Scott, spooning. It was still pretty early. The sun wasn't even up, yet the sky was lighting up.

Dew covered the ground around them and there was a chill in the air. Isaac pulled the blanket more tightly around them.

Scott made a sound as he woke, eyes still closed. "Good morning!"

"Morning," Isaac said softly.

Isaac unlatched himself from Scott and got up to check for any leftover food. There were a few grapes left and an apple in one of the baskets. He pulled them out and walked over to the cooler to retrieve two waters. He walked back over to the blanket as Scott rolled over to look at him. "Breakfast of champions," Isaac said with a smile as he sat back down.

"Definitely," Scott returned his smile.

Half an hour later, when they had finished eating and packed everything up, they walked back to the bike. Scott brought a duffle bag to help. _Thank God, _Isaac thought. _There was no way in hell I was going to carry all that._

"Thank you for this," Isaac said to Scott when they reached the bike. "It was really great."

"My pleasure," Scott said with a grin.

They got on the bike, Scott in front Isaac on the back, and made their way back into town. It was still pretty early so there wasn't any traffic again. They rode past the high school for one last look before they left.

"Will you miss it?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know," Scott said. "A lot's happened here."

"We'll come back," Isaac promised. "One day." Isaac laid a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott only nodded his head and they rode off.

They pulled into their driveway and got off the bike.

"Think your mom's still home?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "It's her day off."

They walked up the steps to the front door and went inside. It was quiet in the house, Isaac couldn't hear anyone in the house. "Is she still asleep?" Isaac asked.

"It's eight-thirty. She's usually up by six. Mom!" Scott shouted into the house. "Mom!" he shouted again. He looked at the stairs and Scott's face was almost unrecognizable from the boy Isaac had just seen moments before, outside. He went white and the look on his face was fear.

Scott raced up the stairs leaving Isaac confused and concerned. Scott searched every upstairs room yelling for his mother before returning downstairs.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Isaac asked. "You're scaring me."

Scott only gestured toward the staircase. On the first step were two small claw marks covered in blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac turned around to find Scott sitting on the floor against the door, his hands to the sides of his head.

"Scott-"

"They took my mom!" Scott said quietly. He seemed paralyzed with fear.

Isaac knelt down beside Scott. "Scott, we'll find her. We'll find her and we'll kill the bastards."

Just as Isaac finished Scott's phone rang. The caller I.D. read "Mom".

Scott immediately got up, answered, and held the phone to his ear. "Mom?"

"Hello, Scott." came a deep voice.

"Where's my mother?" Scott asked angrily.

"In due time Scott," said the voice. "Don't worry, we haven't hurt her."

Beads of sweat began to fall down Scott's forehead.

_What the hell is happening,_ Isaac thought.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"First, you and your 'friend', Isaac was it? You will do as we say and if our needs are met your mother will be given back to you," said the voice.

"What do we have to do?" Scott asked through clenched teeth.

"It's rather simple, really. You will go to the address I'm going to give you and you will wait for further instructions. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Scott said. He looked up at Isaac who gave him a worried look.

The voice gave him the address. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yes." Scott replied.

"Good! We'll see you shortly." And the line went dead.

"We have to go," said Scott as he hurriedly ran out the door, Isaac following close behind.

"Go where?" Isaac asked, confused. "Scott, who was that?"

Scott didn't stop moving when he responded. "Deucalion."

Isaac didn't say anything else. He climbed on the back of Scott's bike and they took off.

The address Deucalion had given them was for a large abandoned warehouse on the edge of town.

"Why did he send us here?" Isaac asked.

"I know as much as you do, Isaac." Scott replied as they got off the bike. They quickly walked over to the small door on the corner of the building. Scott grabbed the handle and twisted. Unlocked. Scott turned to Isaac. "Stay out here. If it's a trap I want you to be able to get help."

"You're not going in there by yourself, Scott." Isaac said adamantly.

"Isaac, I need you to do this for me." Scott said.

"What if it is a trap? What then, Scott? I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt!" Isaac pleaded.

"Isaac, they have my mother!" Scott replied. "

Isaac couldn't say no. "You be careful. If anything happens you call for me."

"I will," Scott said as he turned to enter the warehouse.

Isaac grabbed his arm and turned Scott around, fear and concern in his eyes. "I mean it, if one thing goes wrong you yell."

"I will."

"Promise me." Isaac really hated this.

Scott tried to give Isaac a reassuring smile but he knew he failed. "Promise." Scott turned and opened the door and walked into the room. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Windows lining the roof were all but shattered, daylight shone through cracks in the wall and dust covered everything. In the center of the room were four large heavy metal poles all drilled and attached to the cement floor. Chained to the poles was Derek, Boyd, and Stiles, all with their mouths duct taped shut. The fourth pole was empty.

"Welcome, Scott." Came a voice from up above. A catwalk stretched the length of the warehouse directly above the poles.

"Deucalion," Scott said.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Deucalion asked with a tone that suggested he knew exactly where Isaac was. "Oh Isaac!" he said with a playful voice. Suddenly a side door to the warehouse burst open and Isaac falls through and onto the hard cement floor.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled.

Coming through the door after him was Kali with her razor sharp claws.

Scott began to run toward Isaac when Deucalion spoke up, "Stay where you are Scott or I'll rip out your mother's throat." Out of the shadows of the catwalk came Deucalion his clawed hand around his mother's neck.

"Mom!" Scott yelled.

Scott's mom looked horrible. Her shirt was torn and her face scratched and bloodied. _Deucalion said they didn't hurt her,_ Isaac thought.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," Scott said through gritted teeth, anger consuming him.

"A small lie, I must confess." Deucalion said. Derek was squirming attempting to free himself from his chains but it was no use. "But what do I care. Kali, chain him up."

Kali dragged Isaac over to the empty pole and chained his hands above his head.

"What do you want with them?" Scott yelled.

"A fine question," Deucalion replied.

Out of the shadows of the room came pairs of glowing red eyes. The Alpha's were here.

"You're going kill them."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Scott asked.

"You heard me. You're going to kill them." Deucalion said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to kill them," Scott said defiantly.

"Fair enough," Deucalion responded, his hand still tightly wrapped around Melissa's throat. "It is your choice after all," and began to lift his mom up and over the edge of the catwalk.

"Stop, wait!" Scott screamed.

Deucalion halted, Melissa hanging from his grip. "I told you Scott: do as we say and she will be given back to you. You've chosen not to, so she dies. What kind of leader would I be if I did not keep to my word?"

"Why do I have to do this?" Scott asked through gritted teeth. "Why kill them? Why me?"

Derek gave up his attempt to free himself and was staring at Scott. They all were; everyone beside Stiles. He was still frantically pulling at his chains.

"We need another Alpha," Deucalion said as if it were obvious.

"But I thought to become an Alpha a Beta has to kill an Alpha," Scott asked.

"True," Deucalion replied. "And we have one, right there, served up for you." Deucalion gestured toward Derek.

"Then why are the others here?" Scott asked, confused.

"Because, when you become an Alpha you'll need to be stronger. You're going to kill your pack."

_No,_ Isaac thought. _They can't make him do this. _ Derek was still only staring at Scott, unmoving. Boyd began so squirm in his chains.

"Why's Stiles here, then?" Scott asked. "He's not a werewolf."

Stiles stopped moving when he heard his name.

"I'm well aware of that," Deucalion said. "He's here because, well, I think we'll all be glad of ridding the world of this walking headache." The Alphas laughed.

Stiles gave Deucalion a look.

_I can understand that, _Isaac thought.

Isaac could see that Scott was incredibly conflicted. _I need to help him._

"Hurry up. I'm getting bored," said Kali, rolling her eyes. She was standing next to the twins behind the poles.

"Well, what is your choice?" Deucalion asked. "Will you kill Derek, and become the Alpha he never was?"

Isaac could see the wheels turning in Scott's mind. _Please have a plan. _

Just then Isaac saw Scott look down at something behind him. It was quick but Isaac thought he saw a quick smile.

Scott looked back up at Deucalion. "Let my mom go and I'll do it."

Stiles looked at Scott with a betrayed look and a muffled sound.

_You idiot. He has a plan, can't you tell? _Isaac thought.

Derek was still motionless and quiet. Boyd began to thrash wildly. So much so that he almost broke the chains before Kali came up behind him in an instant and grabbed his throat. With one quick motion she ripped open his throat, spraying blood everywhere and Boyd went limp. Melissa screamed in Deucalion's grip.

"No!" Scott yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Well we couldn't have him getting free. He might've gotten away." Kali said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott was in shock and Stiles looked as though he was about to faint.

Isaac's right side was covered in blood, matting his hair to his head. He couldn't look at Boyd, lifeless next to him.

"Kali, let's try to limit the killing, shall we?" Deucalion said. "We need as many as wolves as we can get."

"Of course," Kali said and returned to her spot next to the twins. Ennis, the bald one, came up and handed her a piece of cloth to clean her hand.

Scott was still looking at Boyd. _Oh God, Scott. _

After a few moments Scott looked back up at Deucalion, his brow furrowed in anger.

"That was unfortunate," Deucalion said as he released Melissa. She ran down the steps at the end of the catwalk to her son and hugged him. They both looked back at Deucalion. "There, you have your mother back. Now do as you said and join us."

Scott looked at Isaac. _I know you won't hurt me, Scott. _

"No," Scott said and in an instant he was transforming. His claws came out and his teeth sharpened into fangs. Melissa ran for cover behind a crate.

"So be it," Deucalion said. "Kill them all." He said to his pack.

Isaac could hear them transform and growling with rage.

Before anything could happen, Isaac heard a loud crash as every door to the warehouse flew open and people came flooding in. Isaac recognized Chris Argent coming through the door Scott entered from. He was holding an assault rifle. _Hunters._

They opened fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly everything became one loud, deafening, whirlwind of hell. Isaac didn't know how long it lasted. Seconds, minutes- it felt like hours. He quickly became short of breath. He was having a panic attack. _No, not here, not now. _He began to feel light headed, his heart racing. And then everything went black.

He opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital room attached to machines, a heart monitor beeping slowly next to his bed. He was wearing a hospital gown and someone had cleaned him.

Isaac tried to sit up but a pain in his side forced him to remain lying down.

"Isaac," Scott said, getting up from the chair next to the bed. "Isaac, your awake."

He tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. His mouth was dry as a bone.

Scott stood over him, smiling.

"W-water," Isaac said, weakly.

Scott rushed to the other side of the bed where a tray and a cup of water were set on a nightstand. He grabbed the plastic cup and held it to Isaac's mouth and slowly tipped it forward into Isaac's mouth.

Once Isaac had had enough Scott put the glass back on the table.

Isaac looked at Scott. "What happened?" he asked.

"Argent saved us," Scott said as he circled back around and brought his chair closer to the bed. "You… you took a stray bullet in your stomach, then you blacked out. At least that's what they told me." Scott said, gesturing to his side.

"I don't remember anything. You knew he was there didn't you?" Isaac asked. "That's why you said no."

Scott nodded. "I saw Allison and another hunter behind one of the crates in the back of the room."

"What happened to everyone else?" Isaac asked gently sitting up. The pain was more bearable now that he had something to drink.

Scott took Isaac's hand in his. "Stiles is fine. He's down at the police station talking to his dad and Derek chased after the Alphas who escaped."

"What about Boyd?"

Scott's face grew darker, "The coroner took his body away."

Isaac looked down and then back at Scott, "Wait, you said 'the ones that got away'?"

Scott nodded.

"Who didn't?" Isaac asked.

"One of the twins. I think it was Aiden. I couldn't really tell."

"Is he…."

"Yeah," Scott said. "He's dead."

Isaac looked down again. "Good. They deserve worse." After a few moments he looked back at Scott, "How's your mom?"

"She's good," Scott said. "A little shaken, but she's good. They patched her up she's already helping with the wounded hunters."

Just then a knock came at the door to the hospital room. The door opened and through it walked Chris Argent.

"How ya doin'?" He asked Isaac.

_I've been better, _Isaac thought. "Fine," was all he said.

"Good," he said. "I'm sorry about Boyd. I know you guys were friends."

"Actually, Boyd kind of avoided us after he came back," Scott said. "I don't think he really wanted to be around us anymore." Scott looked down.

"Well.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened to you," Argent said to Isaac.

Isaac nodded and he turned and left the room.

"Have the police talked to you yet?" Isaac asked Scott.

"No, not yet." He said. "I came here with you in the ambulance."

Isaac smiled at Scott.

Scott smiled back but it didn't last long. He looked down at their hands, still entangled. "I've never been more scared in my entire life than I was today."

"Me too," Isaac said, stroking Scott's hand with his thumb. Isaac could see tears well up in Scott's eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died today."

Isaac pulled Scott up to him and embraced him. "I'm not going anywhere, Scott." He said quietly.

"Not without me," Scott said as he pulled away. He gently kissed Isaac and returned to his seat. "Now get some sleep. You need to rest."

"Are you staying?" Isaac asked.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

Isaac smiled and lay back down in the bed and closed his eyes.

When Isaac woke up it was night. Scott was curled up on a small bench under the window nearest his bed, sleeping. Moonlight gleamed down on him. _He looks so young when he sleeps, _Isaac thought. After all the things they've been through it seemed impossible to Isaac that they're still teenagers.

In that moment anger filled him. _Why can't we just be left alone?_ he thought. _Why does he have to be thrown into the middle of everything? _

_Because he throws himself there, _a voice deep down told him. And he knew it was right. It's who Scott is. He's the hero. A hero who would willing risk his life to save an innocent. Isaac had seen him do it countless times.

Isaac smiled. _H_e's _my hero,_ Isaac thought as he watched Scott sleep. _My Alpha._

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a detailed description of the battle in Part 8 from Scott's POV.

It was as if hell itself was unleashed within the walls of the warehouse.

The gunfire was deafening and Scott saw the hunters targeting the Alphas. A small group surrounded the poles. _Isaac,_ Scott thought and looked to the last pole. Isaac was hanging limp from his chains, covered in Boyd's blood and maybe a little of his own.

_No no no no no. _Scott ran as fast as he could to Isaac. Scott put his head near Isaac's chest, listening. Normally, he could he his heart a mile away, but with the gunfire he could hardly hear anything. There was a heartbeat but it was faint. _Thank God. _Scott's adrenaline mixed with his werewolf strength allowed him to break Isaac's chains.

Isaac fell into Scott's arms and the dead weight of the taller boy made Scott stumble back a little. Scott held Isaac tightly and dragged him over to where his mom was hiding.

Melissa McCall was crouched behind a crate in the corner of the warehouse, holding her ears attempting to block out the sound.

"Oh, my God. Isaac-" she said.

Scott laid Isaac down gently beside her, bullets whizzing above their heads striking the walls and crates beside them. "Take care of him, mom! Make sure he's ok!" Scott turned to leave but stopped and turned his head for one last look at Isaac and then to his mom. "Keep your head down," and then he leaped into the fray.

The scene in front of Scott was gruesome. Bodies littered the floor, hunters who were torn apart by the Alphas. Stiles and Derek were nowhere to be seen. Boyd was untouched, still chained to his pole, mouth taped shut.

Deucalion had left the catwalk and was in the middle of the battle, claws out, ripping hunters to shreds beside Kali. _I thought he was blind!_

Argent and a few hunters were taking on the twins and to the far end of the warehouse. The hunters had disposed of their guns once the Alphas were on them and instead were wielding electrified batons and daggers.

Argent was losing men left and right to the twins. Scott rushed over to his aide. By the time he got to him it was almost too late. Aiden had Argent by the collar with his claw raised about to open his throat ear to ear when Scott drop kicked him from the side. Aiden fell hard on the ground. Ethan turned and advanced toward Scott. Before he could get close Argent stepped in between them and hit Ethan across the face with his electrified baton.

Scott climbed on top of Aiden and immediately began punching him in the face, over and over and over. His claws biting into Aiden's flesh, opening wound after wound. Aiden was too disoriented to fight back.

Scott could feel the anger and power channeling through him. He was becoming stronger with every punch as Aiden's life slowly ebbed away. _I'm losing control,_ Scott thought. He stopped hitting Aiden and got up and stepped back leaving him to lie on the ground. _What am I doing?_

Scott looked around. Argent was chasing after Ethan who had fled toward the back of the warehouse. There, Scott could see Derek with other hunters taking on Deucalion and Kali. Scott couldn't find the other Alpha, the bald on, anywhere but he assumed he was here somewhere.

Scott looked up to the catwalk. Standing there with a bow in her hand was Allison. Scott saw her look and him. In an instant she loaded her bow, pointed it right at him and let the arrow fly. Scott closed his eyes. Behind him he heard a yell and he turned around. Standing behind him was Aiden, an electrified arrow through his heart. He collapsed, lifeless, to the floor. Scott looked back at Allison. She was no longer on the catwalk.

He didn't linger long enough to look for her. He looked in the direction where Ethan was heading, toward Deucalion and the rest of the Alphas. Derek was bloody and scratched but holding up against Deucalion and Kali with the help of the hunters who were only a distraction to him. Argent and Ethan had disappeared into the mass of fighting bodies.

Scott started to run towards Derek when another swarm of hunters charged through the front entrance of the warehouse and stopped. Deucalion hit Derek with immense force sending him across the room into a group of hunters. Noticing he was severely outnumbered, Deucalion called off what remained of his pack and ran to the very back of the warehouse. Where to Scott couldn't see but Derek and the hunters followed.

He ran back to where he had left Isaac with his mother. Behind the crate, Isaac was still unconscious leaning against his mom. "Is he ok?" Scott asked frantically.

Melissa McCall looked up at her son. Scott was bloody, his shirt torn. "He's bleeding. He's been shot. We need to get him to the hospital or he'll bleed out."

Scott was suddenly filled with fear. Hunters didn't use regular bullets. They used wolf's bane ones.

Scott quickly knelt down and picked Isaac up. They turned and headed toward the entrance when Argent came running up beside them. "Get him to my car. We'll get him to the hospital in two minutes."

They followed him outside where dozens of cars were parked. "Over here," Argent said.

They stopped beside a black Chevy Tahoe. Scott's mom opened the back door and, gently, they slid Isaac into the seat. Quickly, they got in and closed the door.

Scott sat in back with Isaac while Argent and his mother sat up front. "Come on, Isaac. Stay with me." Scott whispered to Isaac, frantic and full of fear.

They were speeding through town with Argent honking his horn, alerting traffic.

Scott looked down at the wound at Isaac's side. Blood was seeping through the hole in his shirt and down part of his leg. Scott pressed his hand hard against it. "Hurry up!" Scott screamed.

They weaved through traffic going at incredible speed. Isaac was growing paler and paler every second that passed.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived outside the ER.

Everyone jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Scott circled around to Isaac's side. His mom had the door already open and was getting Isaac out of the SUV. Scott took one of Isaac's arms and lifted over his head and onto his shoulders, his mom the other. Argent had run into the building and was already returning with nurses and a gurney. Together, they gently laid Isaac down and they carried him away. Melissa went with him. "He'll be ok, Scott." His mother said as she turned away and rushed inside leaving Scott and Argent in the driveway.

They had taken Isaac to surgery immediately. Scott had waited what felt like an eternity in the ER waiting room when a nurse had come to tell him that Isaac was stable but still in surgery. He spent hours pacing up and down the room, shaking, unable to control himself. Argent had left him once they got the word to go help in the hunt for the Alphas.

After another eternity later Scott was told that Isaac was being brought to a room upstairs. He left immediately and took the stairs to the floor Isaac was on. He found Isaac's room shortly and ran into the room, not knocking.

His mom was standing next to Isaac's bed. Beside her was a doctor in scrubs. They finished talking and the doctor left the room. Scott rushed to Isaac's bedside. His eyes were closed and his face was still covered in dried blood.

"He's going to be fine, Scott." Melissa said, reassuringly.

"They didn't clean him up?" Scott asked.

"The nurses will do it soon," She said.

"I'll do it," Scott said, still looking at Isaac.

Scott put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Ok, honey. I'll get you what you need."

She left Scott alone with Isaac.

"Thank God," Scott said quietly putting his hand on Isaac's. His eyes started to sting as tears began to well up. "Thank God you're ok." He raised Isaac's hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

His mom returned a short time later with a small plastic container of warm water with a sponge and a cloth.

"Here you go," she said as she set the materials on the table.

Scott looked at his mom. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Of course," she said and turned and left the room.

Scott took the sponge in his hand and dipped it into the warm water. He raised it back up and gently wringed out some of the water and brought it over to Isaac. Lightly, he started to wash away to the blood that covered his pale face. Bit by bit Scott could see him coming back. Once he was finished he set the sponge inside the container and went into the bathroom. He began washing his hands when an overwhelming sensation came over him and he rushed to the toilet and threw up. He began to shake again. His fear had completely caught up with him.

When it was over he got up from the toilet, walked up to the mirror, took a towel in his hand and wiped away the remnants of his episode.

He walked back out into the room. Isaac was still unconscious, machines beeping to his left and right. It was night now. The sky outside showed no stars in them. The only light in the sky was an intensely bright crescent moon. Scott pulled up a chair and sat next to Isaac's bed and that's where he slept.

The next morning Scott woke up to the same image he saw the night before. Isaac was lying quietly in his bed. The only motion was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Scott sat there for hours. Finally, he had to eat. His mom had dropped in and left him a couple sandwiches a few hours before but he was still too queasy to eat. Now he was starving. He quickly ate one and left the other on the plate. That one was for Isaac when he wakes up.

Scott dozed off time to time in his chair. Isaac had been unconscious for eighteen hours now. Scott never gave up hope. On hour twenty-two, Isaac opened his eyes.


	10. Final

Isaac was released from the hospital two days after he woke up.

Scott had been at his side every moment he could. The only reason he left was because Isaac didn't want him to miss school. Scott had a good thing going and Isaac didn't want him to slip up because of him. Melissa came in often enough to check in on him, making sure he was doing ok.

When they got home, Scott took Isaac up the stairs.

"Be careful with him," Melissa said. "He's still healing. He might be a werewolf but that bullet took a lot out of him."

"I'm ok, Mrs. McCall, really." Isaac said with a small smile.

"Isaac," she said. "You're living with us now, you're eating at our table, and you're sleeping under our roof. Call me Melissa." She smiled back at Isaac.

"Thanks," he said. "Melissa." And they turned and continued up the stairs.

They walked into Scott's room and collapsed, backward, on the bed side-by-side.

Scott turned his head to look at Isaac. "Are you sure you're ok?" Scott asked.

Isaac looked at Scott. "Yeah," he said taking Scott's hand. "I am now."

Scott turned and laid his arm over Isaac's chest, getting into a cuddling position. Isaac loved it when he did this. He liked how close they were.

"We're going to be ok, right?" Isaac asked.

Scott lifted his head to look Isaac in the eye.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "We're gonna be alright." He lifted his hand, caressed Isaac's cheek, and gently kissed him. He smiled and returned his head to his chest.

They had lain there quietly for a few minutes when Isaac said, "This thing with the Alphas," Scott lifted his head. "Will they ever leave us alone?"

"Who knows," Scott said and he paused, looking at Isaac's worried expression. "But what I do know is that, if they do come back, we won't be alone in our fight."

Isaac looked away. "I'm….. scared, Scott." Isaac said quietly.

Scott pulled him closer. "I know," he said. "Me too."

"It's just…" Isaac began to say. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. His voice was small, slightly more than a whisper. "All I've wanted for the longest time was peace. I wanted to be able to live my life without being afraid."

Scott only looked at Isaac in silence, his eyes becoming red as his own tears began to well.

"I thought I finally got that chance when I was turned. That maybe, just maybe, I didn't have to be afraid anymore, that I was a different person. I wasn't that small, defenseless, scared little boy. But it wasn't enough. I couldn't escape it, that fear, that paranoia. I didn't think I'd ever be happy, that I'd ever know how it felt. My father poisoned me against it. " Isaac paused a few moments. And then he looked down at Scott, "And then I met you." He said with a smile. A tear to fell from his eye but his voice was steady. "I look at you sometimes and all I can think is '_How…?_'" Another tear fell. "'_How can someone so strong and brave and heroic want someone as….'" _ The words caught in his throat. "'…a_s broken as me?'" _

Scott got up into a sitting position in front of Isaac and took his hands. His face was wet with tears, also. He looked down at their hands, entangled together, and then looked back up at Isaac. "You… are not… broken," he said slowly. "Do you understand me? You are exactly the man you are supposed to be. You are just as brave and just as strong as I am." He tightened his grip on Isaac's hands. "And I'm here to remind you of that. That's why we are meant to be in each other's lives: to make each other _stronger_. Ok?"

Isaac looked at Scott's face. _My beautiful man. _He nodded and they embraced in a hug.

"You're not broken," Scott whispered as he held Isaac closer.

They parted and Scott placed his hands on the sides of Isaac's face and looked him in the eye. "Whatever may happen you will _always _have _me._"

Isaac smiled a small smile and leaned in and kissed Scott gently on the lips.

Finally, Isaac felt he could be happy. He could feel safe. He could live his life with Scott and not regret a single second. His entire life was leading up to this boy sitting in front of him. Everything that happened, all the abuse he had to endure, all the pain and death and suffering, all of it, lead Isaac to him.

He had no one for so long, so much time alone.

By now the tears had stained Isaac's face and his eyes were stinging red.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Scott." Isaac said weakly as all the emotions he'd tried to hold back suddenly let loose.

Scott leaned in and laid his forehead on Isaac's. "You'll never have to," he whispered.

They lay back down on the bed.

They stayed that way, together, entangled in each other's embrace and Isaac found himself wishing, and not for the first time, that they could stay like this forever.

He wondered how long he had left with Scott. _As long as he'll have me,_ he thought and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Epilogue: A Letter From Her Father

Epilogue.

It was snowing outside of the Brooklyn apartment building in which she lived. She was a middle aged woman with dark curly hair that reached her shoulders sitting at her kitchen table reading a letter. She had her father's eyes, bright blue. They had lived in a small-ish town in California until she graduated high school and left for college in New York. She begged her parents to come with her but they wouldn't. _"Too much history here," _they said.

She would come back and visit them as often as she could but those visits came farther and farther apart. Each time she did her father looked older, those beautiful blue eyes became paler, the spark she used to see in them when she was little started to dim until it was no longer there. He became more solemn and took several hours to be by himself, just thinking. Her mother started to become worried about him. He'd go to the old high school and just sit on the bleachers by himself, staring at the field. She found him sitting there one day on one of her visits. She sat down next to him.

It was fairly early in the morning, a layer of mist still hovering above the grass and a slight chill in the air. He was wearing a sweater under a thick black coat and jeans. She could see curly grey hair peeking out below his newsboy hat.

"Is everything ok, dad?" She asked. Her dad looked as though he was lost in a memory. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Of course, honey. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you've been going off on your own a lot and mom's getting worried."

He gently patted her leg. "Tell your mother I'm fine, she doesn't have to worry," he said as he looked back out over the field.

She paused as she looked at her father. He was so much older than the last time she'd seen him.

"What's going on, dad?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "Nothing's going on."

"Then why do you come out here all the time?"

He looked at her, his face growing dark and then returned his gaze to the field. "To remember," he said finally.

"Remember what?" she asked, gently.

"The past," was all he said.

That was the last time she spoke to her father. Five days after she returned to New York her mother called with the news that he had passed. He went in his sleep she said. Peaceful.

This morning, a month after the funeral, a package arrived at her door. Inside were pictures and letters. She set the box on her kitchen table and went through the box. She picked up the first letter. It had her name on it in her father's handwriting.

_Hello, darling._

She cried for days after the phone call. Those two words were enough to bring it all back. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

_If you are reading this letter then I have passed from this world._

She put the letter down on the table and got up. She quickly walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

She returned to the table with the wine and poured. She picked the letter back up.

_There are a great many things I wished to tell you; however, I could not bring my heart, or gain the courage, to do it. The contents of this box that I have collected may be a shock to you but please know that I loved your mother very much. As do I love you, my girl. _

She took a large sip of her wine.

_There are things about my life that you do not know. This letter and the box accompanying it will hopefully help you understand._

_Let me just tell you that what you are about to read will seem incredibly ridiculous and impossible. You must, however, throw away any preconceived notions you have about our world for there are things out there that defy imagining and in order to see them you must open your mind and be able to accept what is impossible. _

_When I was a teenager I was infected with lycanthropy. I was turned into a werewolf._

She dropped her glass of wine and it shattered on the wood floor.

"Damn it!" She yelled and quickly got up to clean up the mess.

Once finished she returned to the letter.

_Whether you choose to believe me is entirely up to you. But before I get to that, let me tell you of my life before I was bitten._

_The first thing you must know is that my father was a deeply troubled man. He lost a wife and one of his sons and I believe that was a major reason for why he acted the way he did. He became abusive towards me. He would throw things at me, lock me in a freezer, beat me, and more._

She put her free hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself.

_I was terrified of him. So when the chance came so that I didn't have to afraid anymore, I took it. A young man offered to make me a werewolf, make me stronger, and make me free. I didn't even have to consider it. To get away from an abusive father and a horrible, lonely life? Who wouldn't say yes? _

_One night my father and I got into a fight and I ran out of the house. My father must have followed me because the next day he was found dead and his car ripped apart. We would come to find out later that a supernatural creature had killed him._

_But that is not what these letters are about. _

_These letters are about my experiences with a man and a woman who will never be equaled. I've attached a picture of them to the back of this letter. _

She turned the letter around and on the back was a small picture of three people. They looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The woman was beautiful with long dark hair that hung off her head like waves and an even more beautiful smile, she looked like her mother. The boy was shorter than her father by a head. He also had close-cropped dark hair and a crooked chin. Her father was in the center, an arm around both of them, smiling. _They look so happy,_ she thought and turned back to the letter.


	12. Full Epilogue With Author Note

**This is the full epilogue of To Feel Safe. Thank you to all who have read up to this point. It was really fun writing these and I was genuinely shocked at all the lovely things said about these stories!

Epilogue.

It was snowing outside of the Brooklyn apartment building in which she lived. She was a middle aged woman with dark curly hair that reached her shoulders sitting at her kitchen table reading a letter. She had her father's eyes, bright blue. They had lived in a small-ish town in California until she graduated high school and left for college in New York. She begged her parents to come with her but they wouldn't. _"Too much history here," _they said.

She would come back and visit them as often as she could but those visits came farther and farther apart. Each time she did her father looked older, those beautiful blue eyes became paler, the spark she used to see in them when she was little started to dim until it was no longer there. He became more solemn and took several hours to be by himself, just thinking. Her mother started to become worried about him. He'd go to the old high school and just sit on the bleachers by himself, staring at the field. She found him sitting there one day on one of her visits. She sat down next to him.

It was fairly early in the morning, a layer of mist still hovering above the grass and a slight chill in the air. He was wearing a sweater under a thick black coat and jeans. She could see curly grey hair peeking out below his newsboy hat.

"Is everything ok, dad?" She asked. Her dad looked as though he was lost in a memory. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Of course, honey. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you've been going off on your own a lot and mom's getting worried."

He gently patted her leg. "Tell your mother I'm fine, she doesn't have to worry," he said as he looked back out over the field.

She paused as she looked at her father. He was so much older than the last time she'd seen him.

"What's going on, dad?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "Nothing's going on."

"Then why do you come out here all the time?"

He looked at her, his face growing dark and then returned his gaze to the field. "To remember," he said finally.

"Remember what?" she asked, gently.

"The past," was all he said.

That was the last time she spoke to her father. Five days after she returned to New York her mother called with the news that he had passed. He went in his sleep she said. Peaceful.

This morning, a month after the funeral, a package arrived at her door. Inside were pictures and letters. She set the box on her kitchen table and went through the box. She picked up the first letter. It had her name on it in her father's handwriting.

_Hello, darling._

She cried for days after the phone call. Those two words were enough to bring it all back. Her eyes began to well up with tears.

_If you are reading this letter then I have passed from this world._

She put the letter down on the table and got up. She quickly walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

She returned to the table with the wine and poured. She picked the letter back up.

_There are a great many things I wished to tell you; however, I could not bring my heart, or gain the courage, to do it. The contents of this box that I have collected may be a shock to you but please know that I loved your mother very much. As do I love you, my girl. _

She took a large sip of her wine.

_There are things about my life that you do not know. This letter and the box accompanying it will hopefully help you understand._

_Let me just tell you that what you are about to read will seem incredibly ridiculous and impossible. You must, however, throw away any preconceived notions you have about our world for there are things out there that defy imagining and in order to see them you must open your mind and be able to accept what is impossible. _

_When I was a teenager I was infected with lycanthropy. I was turned into a werewolf._

She dropped her glass of wine and it shattered on the wood floor.

"Damn it!" She yelled and quickly got up to clean up the mess.

Once finished she returned to the letter.

_Whether you choose to believe me is entirely up to you. But before I get to that, let me tell you of my life before I was bitten._

_The first thing you must know is that my father was a deeply troubled man. He lost a wife and one of his sons and I believe that was a major reason for why he acted the way he did. He became abusive towards me. He would throw things at me, lock me in a freezer, beat me, and more._

She put her free hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself.

_I was terrified of him. So when the chance came so that I didn't have to afraid anymore, I took it. A young man offered to make me a werewolf, make me stronger, and make me free. I didn't even have to consider it. To get away from an abusive father and a horrible, lonely life? Who wouldn't say yes? _

_One night my father and I got into a fight and I ran out of the house. My father must have followed me because the next day he was found dead and his car ripped apart. We would come to find out later that a supernatural creature had killed him._

_But that is not what these letters are about. _

_These letters are about my experiences with a man and a woman who will never be equaled. I've attached a picture of them to the back of this letter. _

Turned the letter around and on the back was a small picture of three people. They looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The woman was beautiful with long dark hair that hung off her head like waves and an even more beautiful smile, she looked like her mother. The boy was shorter than her father by a head. He also had close-cropped dark hair and a crooked chin. Her father was in the center, an arm around both of them, smiling. _They look so happy,_ she thought and turned back to the letter.

_ The woman in the photograph is your mother. She still has that beautiful smile, doesn't she? The boy is someone I very much wish you could have known. He was exactly the person you see in the photograph, all smiles and good natured. He was someone I looked up to and aspired to be. Someone any man, or woman for that matter, should aspire to be. _

_Your mother and I knew him very well as we spent much of our time with him as kids and, for a time, as adults. He was taken too soon from us and it pains my heart to write this because, as I do, the memory of our short time together comes flooding back to me. _

_I hope you do not see me any differently than you did before, although I realize that is impossible. _

_I love you, my darling princess. _

She sat down the letter and stared at the letters on the page. She was so struck with confusion and surprise that she couldn't form a coherent thought.

She got up from the table and walked over to her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's phone number. When there was no answer she decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hey, mom." She said, "I got your package and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it. Get back to me as soon as you can, please? I'm… I don't know what to think. I just really need to talk to you. Ok, bye." She ended the call and walked back to the box on the table. Inside were many more letters, lined up and numbered.

She reached in and pulled out a leather-bound book and flipped it open.

On the first page was a single line.

_Wait for me across the sea, for one day will join you in everlasting eternity._

She turned the page and began reading.


	13. Epilogue: Isaac's Letter To Scott

_In a world like this, we need someone to keep us going, keep us strong. For quite a while now, I thought I was alone. No. I _was_ alone. I didn't have anyone. I was living a life that was pretty much meaningless. I had no plan for the future, I didn't have dreams, I didn't have anyone to share the pain that I went through every day, those were for other people; people who were loved and cared for and protected. I used to be one of those people, when I had a family. I loved my father and he loved me. _

_Until my family broke apart. _

_Suddenly there were empty spaces where they used to sit at the dinner table. Quiet where once there was laughter and my father changed. He wasn't the loving dad he used to be. He became this different man no longer smiled or whistled a tune or just enjoyed life. He seemed to hate existing. That's when he started hitting me. Every day I woke up wondering what fresh hell awaited me. Whether I'd be back in bed that night with more scars than when I woke up._

_When I chose to take the bite…. I thought it'd be over. I would be stronger, I could fight back! I would stand up to my father and never again take a punch, or a flying object, locked up in a freezer, or whatever abuse he decided to partake in, lying down. _

_But I was too scared. Even with a supernatural strength I was still the coward he knew I was. _

_And then he died. _

_I don't remember much but I remember not feeling anything. _

_Was I supposed to? Was I supposed to cry and feel sad that this "man" who was supposed to be my father, who was supposed to love me and protect me and be there for me when I needed him, was dead? _

_A part of me wanted to. He was my dad, after all. He's the whole reason I'm here, alive, in this world. He endured something a father and a husband should never have had to endure. A part of me wanted to feel the loss as a now only son should. _

_But I couldn't. The part of me that missed my father was overwhelmingly overshadowed by the part that was… well, relieved. _

_I know that might sound horrible, that I was relieved that my father was dead. But it's the truth. I couldn't forgive him for what he did to me._

_My father had broken. He cracked. And he wasn't him anymore._

_He'd taken everything from me before he died. I was a shell who didn't trust anyone. I decided I wouldn't let anyone do that to me ever again. That is, until I met you._

_We didn't exactly have a pleasant first impression. We fought and you kicked my ass, along with Erica. You tried to show us that we were just pets to be used by Derek but I couldn't see that. _

_It felt so… _good_ to have that freedom and power and strength. No one was going to take it from me, not again. _

_I did a lot of stupid things when I was with Derek. Things I wish I could take back or do differently._

_He taught me a lot about my new life and how to control myself, though, and I will always be grateful. _

_But he wasn't you._

_I don't know what it was about you that made me rethink what I was doing. You seemed so….. good and nice and all Disney prince-like that it pissed me off. But then I guess I realized that wasn't a bad thing. I started to doubt whether it was Derek who I wanted to follow._

_I was hurting people. I tried to kill Lydia and I did it willingly. _

_And then there was the concert. _

_Something changed in me that night. It had been so long since I'd seen someone show true concern for me before. Something Derek had never done. _

_It woke something in me that I'd thought was lost. I felt like a person again. Not a monster, a coward, a child, a punching bag, or somebody's pet._

_I knew then that you were someone I could trust. _

_You were part of the reason I left Derek. And you were the reason I came back. _

_You always seem to do what's right and I guess I wanted to be more like you. _

_And now look at me. _

_You've made me a better person, Scott. I'll never be able to repay for what you've done for me. When I was in trouble, you were there to help. When I get out of control, you're there to calm me down. When I don't know what to do I think of you and what you'd do._

_I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you. _

_You've given me new life, a sense of purpose. _

_You were a beacon in the dark._

_You've given me a family I never thought I'd never have again. _

_So, I guess, what I want to say is thank you._

_I love you, Scott, in every possible way. _

_You're everything I wish I could be and more. _

_No matter where we find ourselves in the future, you will always have a place in my heart. _

_When you need me, I will be there for you. As you are for me._


End file.
